Episode95
Reaver Rebuttal (Unmitigated Umbrage) AKA Bullshit! Anally Unmitigated Bullshit Additional Bullshit Completely Unfuckinmitigated Shit of the Bull Fuckin Bullshit of the Unmitigated Variety that is so much Bullshit Fuckin Bullshit Bullshit Bullshit Bullshit... We picked things up at the start of block one with preparations to begin the first miracle of the day. We had gathered together in Gineer Churches across the galaxy to start the biggest miracle yet attempted that would power up the Fisters with the 'end of days' light points needed to achieve our goals in the upcoming climactic battle(s). Things were going pretty good with the throngs of faithful 'thronging' and the miracle building to a crescendo when suddenly things changed. We were all hit with a 'Reavery' feeling as they tore the fabric of space and flooded into the Veilos system. They did not enter the Veil but immediately engaged our fleet and the Ark in orbit nearby. As if that wasn't bad enough, we all were also hit with a horrible feeling as the light of the star was suddenly cut off. The Reavers were projecting some kind of beam from space that had enveloped the Star. The beam had isolated the Star so all of us with a connection to it were hit hard. The Fist all made their saves against this horrendous feeling but the Progenitors were completely incapacitated. The miracle was ruined and we had a bad feeling that if we left the Star within the evil beam's influence too long there would be nasty consequences. Kiwi used his godvision to identify the beam's source as a piece of floating debris in nearby space. There was some kind of cannon-looking reaver device close to it that was projecting the beam down onto Veilos. Our mission was clear, we needed to take out that cannon! We spent a few moments powering up (good thing, too) before Kiwi opened a portal near the reaver device. With his usual bravado, Kiwi brushed aside suggestions that we proceed with a modicum of caution so we all jumped through the portal rather than be stranded to watch the fight from afar. Unfortunately, the portal opened right next to a hidden Reaver Assassin (deja vu from the Halls) who let loose with a nasty area effect attack hitting the entire party before initiative 1 (This was just the first of many bullshit moves by the Reaver this night). The attack did +100DR to AC so any hopes of relying on armor vanished before the fight had truly even begun. At the first opportunity on initiative 1, we quickly scattered. It was obvious that we were in for a tough battle. The Assassins were tough opponents even with our Fister anti-Reaver abilities but without the Star's light shining on us we could no longer rely on those. It was back to old-school conventional tactics against Reavers specially designed to battle the Fist. Not good! Again, our mission was clear, Oz called for a 'wail and bail' battle plan. Take out the cannon and withdraw as quickly as we could before we lost anyone. Pete backpedalled under a ferocious assault from the Reaver near the portal. This logger can't remember the details but the subtitle of this week's post gives a good hint at the nature. Joe took aim on the Cannon. Oz moved to an open-looking place (not so open in hindsight). Kiwi jumped on the Cannon. We all attacked it but by combination of AC and RF it was essentially undamaged. We needed to bring better weapons to bear on it but the Reavers had other ideas. It was on segment 2 that things went bad for Oz. He thought he'd moved into the clear to get an open shot at the Reaver Cannon but actually moved near a cluster of previously hidden Assassins. Despite a few 150-ish Perception checks (not including the +80 bonus) he completely failed to see them and they all got surprise attacks. Yes, that's right, they all got no-defend fucking bullshit surprise attacks. 300DR-ish later, Oz was left floating near-death next to the vaporized remains of his leg. Meanwhile, Pete also got surprise-attacked (only once, though, so that's ok right?) but managed to hold on. Kiwi managed to damage and Cannon a little bit, and Joe avoided dying. On segment three Oz's contingencies had kicked in so he took cover with Pete inside Wall-E the Wall-Bot's ASM Deployable Cover Wall, (at least briefly before the nearest Reaver absorbed and en-Reaverated him in under a Segment. Wall-EEEEEEEEEEEEE, Noooooooooooooooooo!). Joe and kiwi continued to attack the Cannon. On segment four (might have been five, actually) we all simultaneously struck the Cannon and blew the thing to pieces. Late night bennies for all! Once the Cannon was destroyed, our Fist powers returned and the Assassins retreated. Surprisingly, one part of the Cannon remained. A Reaver power source of massive potential was being used to power the Cannon. Due to its' near invulnerability it was still intact. We briefly discussed whether it was some kind of Yaw plot to leave it but we couldn't leave it for the Reavers so we grabbed it before we left. Back on Veilos, the progenitors were recovering and we set about helping to mop up the remaining Reaver forces in-system. Our miracle had been disrupted but we had foiled an attempt to corrupt the Star, saved the Progenitors, andas secured a valuable Reaver power source. We were hurt, but this logger thinks we could call it a victory for the good guys. 33 generic 1 combat 11 Mystic for the Logger Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk